


Comfort

by r2q5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not As Sexy As It Initially Appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2q5/pseuds/r2q5
Summary: Hux wants comfort, but asks for sex. Kylo sees through it easily.





	

Ren woke to the sensation of Hux grinding against his thigh and soft panting in the night.

It was too dark to see anything – Hux’s form only a vague shape in the bedroom, clinging to his side and rubbing his pelvis up and down.

Typically, the two of them slept on opposite sides of the bed, Kylo tossed and turned far too much to cuddle. Hux normally didn't wake Kylo up in the middle of the night to initiate sex, either.

“Hux?” he asked groggily.

Hux shushed him and palmed Kylo through his sleep pants. The entire situation seemed odd to Kylo, but he felt his cock rising despite himself. 

Kylo groaned, grinding a little closer to Hux and bringing his arms up so he could touch him. He ran his hands up and down Hux’s midsection and realized he was shaking. Kylo stopped.

“Hux? Hux, what’s wrong ?”

Hux ignored the question, grabbing Kylo’s crotch again and whispering in his ear, raspy.

“I want your cock, please”

His voice was trembling.

“-What? Hux, no, what’s going on? Talk to me.” Kylo sat up a bit and propped himself on his elbows, trying to make out Hux’s expression in the darkness.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” He sounded agitated, now.

“You- since when do you wake up in the middle of the night to beg me for sex?" Hux didn’t respond. Kylo put his hand against Hux’s crotch. Hux flinched violently. “Hux, you’re not even hard, what the hell are you doing?” He sat up fully now, pushing Hux off his lap.

“Well not anymore, obviously!” 

“Don’t fucking lie to me.”

Kylo tried to glare at him and failed. It was still impossible to see anything. He reached over for the bedside light to turn it on. Hux reached after – trying to stop him, but it was too late. 

Kylo turned around to face him again. In the dim light Hux’s trembling was even more obvious, and face was blotchy, red-rimmed eyes as if he had been crying. He stared at the bedsheets, avoiding eye contact.

"Hux..." Kylo's voice was gentler. "Talk to me?”

Hux shook harder, shame-filled and panicking, his eyes darting to the bathroom door.

“No- look at me, Hux, look at me. Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night pretending to want sex?”  
Hux tried to bolt, leaping off the bed, but stumbled, not quite making it off. Kylo grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Hux screamed. “NO!”

“Hux! For the love of- I’m not going to hurt you, just tell me what’s wrong, please” Hux was still tense, shaking, but he stopped fighting. Kylo loosened his grip and started gently rubbing up and down his arm. “I’m not angry, baby, I promise, I just want to help.” 

Hux huffed at the pet name but continued to stare at the floor in silence. Several moments passed.

“I had- I had a nightmare.” The word was said with a hint of contempt. Kylo stayed silent, but continued rubbing his arm. Hux’s eyes were full of shame and refused to meet his.

“I wanted to…” his fists clutched at the sheets, angry. “I wanted you to fuck me, you’re making it more complicated than it needs to be. Just because I- woke up suddenly before”

Kylo shook his head. “I'm not the one making it complicated." He paused a moment. “You were scared, right? From the nightmare?"

Hux stared at the floor and nodded almost inperceptively. 

“You weren't aroused. But you didn't want to be alone?"

The floor was incredibly interesting to him right now. 

"Oh Hux, baby, come here... “

Hux shifted a little and Kylo leaned forward, pulling Hux into his lap again. Hux put his arms around Kylo’s neck, sniffling softly into his shoulder. Kylo ran his hands up and down Hux's back.

"I'm sorry-"

“Don't apologize. It’s okay. It’s ok, I promise”

Hux took a shaky breath. "It's weak-"

"No. No its not. None of us are perfect, Hux." He continued stroking Hux's back.

“You don’t need to have sex with me for me to love you, do you understand? If you need me, just talk to me."

Hux said nothing, but nodded. Kylo kissed his cheek.

“Do you want to talk about it? The nightmare?”

Hux shook his head, no. 

He was beyond being able to speak, and Kylo didn't push him. 

Kylo continued rubbing his back, rocking back and forth, mumbling reassurances. They laid back down, Hux still in Kylo's arms, and drifted back off to a quiet, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer. This is only the second thing I've written and I deleted the first one out of embarrassmsnt lmaO.
> 
> I found this on my phone notes and figured I might as well upload it, let me know if you enjoyed. Sorry for the errors, not beta-read and only hastily proofread.
> 
> edit: I have a tumber now btw. r2q5.tumblr.com


End file.
